Orange Star High - REUNION!
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: After five years, Gohan and Videl, receive an invitation to attend reunion party at OSH. How will they fare? How will the others cope up the fact that the two have married? And what about this, a four year old girl... WAIT WHAT ? - 'Bulma, you can't bring Vegeta to the Reunion'
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer:** I have no links with DBZ, except that I am a die-heart fan of it…. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Orange Star High - REUNION!**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Beta'ed by mineng101._

 _[Beta'ed and rewritten as of July 15, 2017]_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _After five years, Gohan and Videl, receive an invitation to attend reunion party at OSH. How will they fare? How will the others cope up the fact that the two have married? And what about this, a four year old girl... WAIT WHAT ? - 'Bulma, you can't bring Vegeta to the Reunion'_

* * *

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

 _ **REUNION**_

 _ **ORANGE STAR HIGH, SATAN CITY**_

 _CORDIALLY INVITES ALL ITS ALUMNI_

 _COME AND REMINISCE WITH US_

 _WE ARE BEING GRACED BY THE PRESENCE OF MR SATAN_

 _AND A WORLD RENOWNED CHIEF GUEST YET TO BE REVEALED_

 _YOU HAVE THE LIBERTY TO BRING YOUR PARENTS AS WELL_

 _AND YOUR FAMILY, IN CASE YOU HAVE MARRIED :)_

 _SPECIAL EVENT OF THE DAY: NEWLYWED GAME FOR OUR SELECTIVE MARRIED COUPLES_

 _ **DATE:**_ _ **20**_ _ **TH**_ _ **July, Sunday**_

 _ **VENUE: OSH CAMPUS GROUNDS**_

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

* * *

 _Oh no! What does fate have in store for our favorite couple Gohan/Videl, at the reunion?_

 _WAIT !? Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta are all gonna be at the reunion. Krillin and 18 too, lol. Mr. Satan …Ah! Needless to say, he would be there._

 _So, does that mean teen Goten and Trunks teamed up with little Pan, gonna hatch plans for mischief at the reunion._

* * *

 _What about this?_ _ **The Newlywed Game**_ _! What's that?_

 _ **The Newlywed Game**_ _is an American television_ _game show_ _that pits newly married couples against each other in a series of revealing question rounds to determine how well the spouses know or do not know each other._

 _For the first round, the wives are taken off the stage while the husbands were asked three questions. The wives were then brought back on stage and were asked for their answers for the same three questions. Once the wife gave her answer, the husband revealed the answer that he previously gave, which was written on a blue card. A match for that question was worth 5 points for the couple._

 _The roles were reversed in the second round, where the husbands were taken off the stage and the wives were asked four questions before the husbands were brought back on stage to give their answers._

* * *

 _This sounds pretty intriguing. You mean to say that, Goku X Chichi, Gohan X Videl, Vegeta X_

 _Bulma and Krillin X #18 are gonna pit against each others in the newlywed game._

 **Enjoy from the first chapter on :)**


	2. The Invitation

_**Disclaimer:** I have no links with DBZ, except that I am a die-heart fan of it…. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Orange Star High - REUNION!**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Beta'ed by mineng101._

 _[Beta'ed and rewritten as of July 15, 2017]_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Invitation**

 **Son Gohan's Residence**

 **439 Mountain Area**

 _ **Friday**_

Gohan was reading his morning newspaper when the daily mail arrived. Of the seven items in the mail; two of them were monthly bills and four of them advertisements. He placed the bills on the table after having checked the number associated with the dollar sign. He sighed once at the bills and then threw the advertisements in the waste basket. The last piece of mail garnered his attention; it had the OSH insignia on it. That implied it had something to do with his high school. But why now all of a sudden, what could it be? He eyed it carefully.

The mail was addressed to him, not to Videl. Of course, how will anybody know that of all places Videl lived here at Son Residence? Of course not at Goku and Chichi's house. They had their own separate house. It was like Videl had suddenly vanished from the surface of the Earth. Hercule shrugged it off as her training by travelling across the globe and learning new martial arts techniques. But what nobody knew that she was leading a happy life with her loving husband and a sweet four year old little daughter.

Gohan opened the mail and carefully read the contents. It briefly described a reunion for all OSH alumni. One would not be able to tell whether he was happy or sad by this sudden invitation, but the fact that he was clearly shocked was visible.

He decided to address the matter with his wife.

"Vidy, would you come over here for a moment?" He called to his wife who was busy doing the dishes. She rubbed her hands on her apron and came out to the living room.

"What's it honey?" Asked Videl, a bit surprised at being interrupted while cleaning the dishes.

"Here, look at this." He said as he passed on the invitation to Videl. "It's a letter from Orange Star High. They are holding a reunion sort of a thing"

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

 _ **REUNION**_

 _ **ORANGE STAR HIGH, SATAN CITY**_

 _CORDIALLY INVITES ALL ITS ALUMNI_

 _COME AND REMINISCE WITH US_

 _WE ARE BEING GRACED BY THE PRESENCE OF MR SATAN_

 _AND A WORLD RENOWNED CHIEF GUEST YET TO BE REVEALED_

 _YOU HAVE THE LIBERTY TO BRING YOUR PARENTS AS WELL_

 _AND YOUR FAMILY, IN CASE YOU HAVE MARRIED :)_

 _SPECIAL EVENT OF THE DAY: NEWLYWED GAME FOR OUR SELECTIVE MARRIED COUPLES_

 _ **DATE:**_ _ **20**_ _ **TH**_ _ **July, Sunday**_

 _ **VENUE: OSH CAMPUS GROUNDS**_

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Videl eyed it once carefully and then turned her attention to Gohan. "Yeah what's the big deal? We will go, no problem at all."

Gohan raised his eyebrow at Videl. "You want to go to the reunion?"

Videl shrugged, "Yeah, why not? We have not seen our friends in a long time. We can catch up with them. I'm sure Erasa will be happy to see me."

"Yeah, sure she will be. And I bet you five thousand if Sharpener does not start hitting on you, then he already is married. But then again, I doubt even a marriage won't change his personality." Replied Gohan in a mocking tone.

"Well duh, but who cares about that blonde dumb-ass when I have my Knight In Shining Armour to protect me? And I am sure you won't let anyone get away with it now, am I wrong?" She added the last part with a mischievous tone as she leaned forward to catch his lips with hers.

Gohan smirked. "Hehe, you are right on that one." He smiled as he bent down slightly, to meet her advance. In the last five years Videl has grown considerably taller compared to what she was during high school. For that reason, when they stand side by side, they don't look too odd. In fact quite the opposite of it, they look like the perfect couple - a match made in heaven. They began to make out in the living room for a good period of time until their need for air separated them.

"It appears that the reunion is in two days." Gohan spoke after their little make-out session.

"That doesn't seem like a problem, but I think we should take Pan along with us. There is a mention of family to be brought along ' _in case you have married and started a family'._ "Videl quoted the exact same line from the invitation from the mail. At this both began laughing hard, as they imagined the looks on their friend's faces once they get to learn that the two had gotten married.

"Umm….my dad is going to there as well." Said Videl, a bit disheartened.

"That's not an issue. And besides, I have a feeling my mom and dad wouldn't give up on this opportunity either. And I think I have a pretty good idea as to who the chief guest is gonna be. I bet, we would have lots of fun on that day. So, newlywed game, huh? Sounds interesting …eh! Think we could pull it off." Gohan replied in an order to cheer-up her wife.

Videl had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned in his ear and whispered something. Gohan shot a smirk of his own, at his wife's brilliant plan. "Got it!"

"It's settled then. Anyways, I'm going to wake Pan up and tell her the news." Said Videl as she began climbing the stairs up to her daughter's room, but was stopped by Gohan clearing his throat.

Gohan began. "Let her sleep, honey. Don't wake her up yet. Wait till she feels like waking up and gets around, we will tell her the news then."

Videl shot a glare at Gohan then sighed. "You are letting our daughter develop bad habits."

"No I ain't. I am simply complying with what she wants. I want her to have the best childhood with lots of love from both of us so that she never has the feeling that she has been left out. I want her what to have … _what we never truly had. A real childhood…_ " Gohan trailed off at the end sighing with a painful expression on his face.

Videl softened upon hearing this. What he said was absolutely true. Neither of them had a normal childhood, of course none at all in Gohan's case. Even Videl's happy childhood days ended the day her mother died. Her father winning the world champion and taking credit for defeating Cell, only worsened her bad days. She knew wholeheartedly that Gohan was the best father anyone could have. A part of her felt a little jealous, but most of that was overshadowed by the pride she felt by being a wife to such a kind, loving person.

The reason why Gohan was so lenient towards their daughter was because he knew the pain of these things first hand. He was never a morning person during his teenage days. He was always woken up by his mother or his little brother against his own wishes, even sometimes quite violently with the aid of the _Frying Pan Of Doom._ Even now he shudders sometimes at the violent memories of that haunting object.

Gohan never wanted his daughter to endure those kinds of pain. Even Videl was a caring and loving mother, something which had to do with her own loss of her mother. She never shoved textbooks on her or forced her to do anything; in fact Pan had the liberty to do anything she wished – except something for which she might get into trouble for.

But that does not mean that our four year old Pan was a spoiled brat; as a matter of fact it is the opposite of it. She loves the fact that her mom and dad always care for her and love her and never gets hard on her. It is for this reason that she does all those things which can make one's parents proud. She studies and trains on her free will. She plays games on the PlayStation whenever she likes, even her mom and dad sometimes join her too and they end up having fun the whole day. She sometimes helps her mom with the daily chores, a quality that her mom greatly appreciated in her. It was due to all these reasons that the little Son family of three members shared a special bond between them.

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

It is the day of the reunion.

They dressed themselves lavishly for this occasion. And why wouldn't they? Even though the world does not know about them, the Son couple could be easily passed off as the most successful couple and also the wealthiest next to the Briefs. Both of them work as joint executives in The Capsule Corporation. Both of their designations are just one down from that of Bulma Briefs herself, so their combined payroll is ample.

In regard to their fashion sense, both Gohan and Videl had undergone a tremendous change. Contrary to both of their baggy outfits, they have switched to more form-fitting clothes that exposed one's Greek-god like muscles and other's angelic curves generously. In all those years Gohan's personality had changed a lot; gone was the shy, nerdy Son Gohan. Instead it was replaced by a confident young man.

Gohan adorned himself in a blue Armani suit, and a rolex watch round his wrist. He wore Louis Vuitton men's black shoes. As for Videl she wore a pink Dolce and Gabbana dress that hugged her body tightly and showed off her curves. She chose the black Gucci stiletto-heels for this occasion and carried a maroon Gucci purse along with her. But the most eye-catching article was her blue benitoite ring. It was her engagement ring. Benitoite(2) is one of the rarest gems on Earth, only found in one region. It matched brilliantly with her cerulean blue eyes. That's the reason as to why Gohan traversed great lengths to retrieve the precious stone from the depths of the Earth.

" _Just the best for my Videl." Was exactly what Gohan said when questioned as to why he took all those risks for a piece of stone._

It was custom made by one of the best Sertisseur (1) in the world, upon Bulma's recommendation.

As if all these weren't enough, both of them put on matching black Tommy Hilfiger shades that simply added to their _excellence_. They could be easily passed off as the modern day prince or princess. Their simple yet effective dressing sense spoke volumes of their character. They appeared exactly as gentlemen and gentlewomen in their respective attires.

As for their daughter, she was clad in Jimmy Choo from top to bottom. That comprised Jimmy Choo's shirt, short skirt and sneakers. Both Videl and Pan wore very little make-up for this occasion, a rare event as Videl seldom used the stuff. As a matter of fact, Gohan agrees to her on this matter and he opinionated that Videl is simply as beautiful as she was. She does not need to put on heavy makeup to elevate it, if anything, it only masks her exquisiteness.

Dressing done, now it was time to go to the much awaited reunion.

"I think we better fly for the first four hundred miles, and then we ride the last hundred miles in our car. At least we need to do justice to the car too. What do you girls say?" Suggested Gohan while locking their house.

"Sounds fun, daddy." Grinned Pan while hopping up and down in excitement.

"I agree with you." Said Videl simply as if it was no biggie. But truthfully she too was elated at the thought of a car ride. They haven't a car ride in a long time.

"It's settled then let's hit the skies!"

With that the three Sons took off to the skies with blasting speed.

They covered the four hundred miles in a fair short amount of time. Now they descended down on the road to get through in their car. Gohan took out a capsule out of the pocket and threw it to the ground. It decapsulated itself to reveal a sleek silver sports car, a Mercedes S65 AMG Cabriolet. Its twin turbo V-12 growled deeply as Gohan pressed the engine start button.

They rode their convertible car and took off at greater than 100 kph in less than 5 seconds. They kept their car's rooftop retracted as it was a clear day, and enjoyed the calm breeze. While enjoying the ride Pan decided to question her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Came the reply from Videl.

"What are the names of your school friends and what were they like?" asked Pan.

"Well both Gohan and I didn't have many friends during our school years. You know the reason, right sweetie? Because of your grandpa Hercule, everyone wanted to be friends with me for my father and not for me, except for your daddy and two other friends."

At this Gohan chuckled good-naturedly. "Your mom here used to stalk me for my secrets when I first enrolled in school. Once she discovered that I was her crime fighting partner, the superhero Saiyaman, she did not let me off the hook that easily. She blackmailed me into joining the World Martial Arts Tournament and also made me teach her how to fly. It was then when she realized I was more than what she bargained for, she gave into it and we became fast friends."…..' _and even more than that.'_ He added the last part to himself.

Both father-daughter pair shared laughter at the older-girl's antics. Videl simply rolled her eyes, but then she seemed to ponder over something.

"Panny what do you think of Saiyaman? Give an honest answer, sweetie." She asked with a smirk.

Even Gohan was intent on listening the answer.

Pan looked at her father cautiously then hesitantly decided to answer. " Uhh… dad, as much as I love you, but I cannot lie to the fact that in your alter-ego you look dorky and your poses are really stupid. Please don't be mad at me!"

Gohan looked disbelievingly at her daughter and then at the smirking Videl, he pouted, "Hey it's not fair Vi, that you are turning her against me by teaching her the wrong facts."

Videl only shrugged, her smirk not at all faltering. "Oh hush Gohan, I did not teach her this, it was her opinion. Ask her if you don't believe me."

Gohan looked at Videl suspiciously then back at Pan expectantly waiting for her response, anticipating to wipe off the smug look off Videl's face. But when she saw Pan nodding her head meekly, his head fell down. 'Payback Gohan.' Videl mentally rejoiced.

Seeing the male Son's reaction, this time the mother-daughter pair broke down into laughter. At this Gohan's face fell further. Seeing her father utterly dejected because of her, she felt slightly guilty and wanted to make him feel better. "But you know what daddy? You are the best daddy in the world and I really, _really_ love you very much." It was true, young Panny really loved her father very much and held on a high esteem for him.

Gohan's heart soared high on hearing her daughter's heartfelt confession and he cast a bright smile in her direction. "Thank you dear. And you cannot imagine how much I love you, Panny. Both you and your mom."

Videl felt her heart melt at the father daughter sweet interaction. Gohan truly was the best father a child could have. A part of her felt bad for ribbing Gohan, but oh well, everyone knew it was done good naturedly. It was fun messing with Gohan.

* * *

 **Orange Star High School**

 **Satan City**

"Happy teenage days!" Cheered a certain short blonde haired bubbly girl, as she entered the OSH compound hand in hand with her newly married husband. Yeah, the blonde couple, none other than Erasa and Sharpener.

"Those sure were happy days, I wonder how the others are catching up?" Came the reply from a thick male voice, the blonde-haired Sharpener. He had grown into quite a fine man and he ran a boxing gym while Erasa had entered into fashion designing. In fact, Erasa was wearing a beautiful custom designed yellow dress that showed her off beautifully. Sharpener was wearing a simple white suit (like the one he wore for the WMAT).

"Do you think we will get to see Videl? I have not seen her in years! And the same for Gohan too, you know?" asked Erasa.

"I truly don't know about Videl. Mr. Satan, last time I checked, did not reveal any knowledge about her whereabouts."

"As for Brains, it would not be impossible if he were a part of the expedition that launched to space quite a few months ago from Capsule Corporation. It was hyped in the media for a long time, but they failed to collect any information about who the space-travellers were going to be. For all we know, as nerd as he was, it would be no wonder if he was a part in it." Erasa looked at Sharpener incredulously as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" asked Sharpener with a questioning look feeling Erasa's strange look on him.

"Well anyways, it's just that I have never heard comments like that from you, and especially about Gohan."

"What? I can think too, if I want to. The problem is you think too much."

Erasa rolled her eyes and planted a fist in his stomach playfully. Then she noticed a friend of hers. "Hi Zoey! How are you doing?"

"I am wonderful. How about you? Here meet my boyfriend Jay." Replied the blue haired girl as she pulled on a boy's arm.

Sharpener bumped his fists with the former high-school football captain, Jason. "How ya' doin', buddy? Snagged yourself a hottie I see."

Both Zoey and Jay blushed at this. And Erasa jabbed her elbow at her husband's side. "Ugh this dumb-head never changes. So Zoey, how's your beauty parlour coming along? The last I visited, it was great. You know my latest designs and polka prints are hitting it off. I am planning to work on improved designs on textile that are lot less skimpy and yet showing at the same time and _blah blah blah_ …."

Both the male sweat dropped at the blonde girl's antics, Jay nudged his old friend. "Come on Sharp, let's hit the drinks and we can catch up with the rest of our friends." Proposed Jay.

"Sounds fun, let's go." commented Sharpener relieved to have evaded the women's unnecessary talking.

The reunion was taking place on school grounds, outside the building. The parking lot was adjacent to it. So anyone arriving by the car would be immediately visible. There were actually very few cars and most were cheap models for those who could actually afford a car.

The party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves until when a car drove onto the school grounds. It was a silver Mercedes convertible (guess who's) with the roof down. So the car looked even more elegant.

A hushed silence fell across the school compound as the only sound that could be heard was the throaty growl of the engine as it rolled passed into the parking lot. Everyone at the reunion was eyeing the car.

Instantly murmurs broke out. "Whoa the car is supeeerrb…"

"-I wonder who it could be?"

Things as such could be heard. Someone jock made a funny comment. "Duh guys, I guess it's a mistake. The car owner drove it to the wrong place." At this quite a few snickers erupted but it died down as soon as the owner got off the car got off along with a lady. The guy had spiky black hair and the girl short black hair that went slightly down her neck in a bob cut (see the cover pic). Their faces were not that clearly visible because of the shades the pair were wearing.

The guy looked no more than twenty five. Same can be said for the girl too. They were clad in some of the world's most expensive dresses and accessories.

"- the guy is a hunk and such strikingly handsome!" Some girl commented.

"-look at his Armani outfit. I bet it's over a million." Another one said.

"-I would like to go out with him sometime."

"-duh, like he would give you time. See, he brought along a sexy chick with him." A jock responded.

"-damn! She really is hot, I wonder who that is?" This time it was Jay, who was too caught up in basking in the beauty of Videl that he completed missed out on the death glare thrown his way by his girlfriend Zoey.

"-I don't recall them having attended OSH, although I can't see their faces properly."

"-whatever, just look at their outfits."

The commotion went on for some time until the seat slid forward to reveal a small girl of four or five years of age, black hair and round black eyes. She too wore an expensive outfit, matching the older boy and the girl. Together they could be said as the epitome of fashion and safe to say one of the wealthiest residents on this planet.

But the question was who were they?

They didn't have to wait long as the pair revealed their faces by removing their shades. Instantly a hushed silence fell for the second time on that day. The boy had spiky black hair and onyx black eyes, while the girl had short black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Traits enough to make out who they were…

But still they could not pin point who they were! Were they hallucinating?

That was until someone from the crowd squealed. "NO WAY!" Sure, it broke the silence, but in a disturbing way. Everyone looked at the culprit, then back at the pair.

The pair simply grinned and replied at the same time to the ditzy blonde's outcry. "Hey Erasa, long time no see!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

(1)Sertisseur: One who carves jewelry out of rich gem-stones.

(2)Benitoite: One of the rarest gem-stones on this planet.

* * *

 _Good news. Chapter 2 is already drafted. I just need to have it Beta'ed. Then I would drop it anytime soon. :)_

 _The references to Jay and Zoey, two of my friends over this site. Jay ( goes under the screen-name of Goku Black SSJ Rose ) while Zoey ( MLPStevenUniverseLPS )_

 _Some more cameos of my friends are due to up, in the forthcoming chapters. ;)_

* * *

 **My sincere gratitude to each of those readers for following/favoriting this fiction. And to also all those who are reading this fic as guests:-**

8MadHatter8, 14demigod, ABI-92, Aaron Leach, abbydobbie, Aki666, aquakayzer, arashiXnoXkami, arifkirito167, arsenalsucksass, Astronomer01, Battlehawk75, bens6757, bloodredmoon22, brian987987,

DBZfan2456, DestinyDBZ, Classyredneck, digreg, duskrider, Echoing Hunter, EthanMichael, eugene malone 22FeCr, Force Smuggler, freadi, Fritchman65, gabriel021, GohanOfTheCosmos, Goku Black SSJ Rose, Gusta Lira,

HarryPotterRavenclawHufflepuff, ICHeart, Igor De Souza Santos, jamesaubrey41, johnljohnsibn, Jonathan0820, Karlo666, KDRDEADMAN, k8ag8ome, kalub092, KameCrane, KmyD, Knight-Brolaire, kokas, kouki66, kuroneko nnch,

ladykadiyag, lynchie, magnumhawk, majure14, MaxKnight1010101, mex20, nagan1234, Neph Champion, nikfe2, onetruegeek, Oracle-sama, OriginalxSyn, orion kuroi, palebluedrop, Patachu, PkmnMewTwo, PokemonGo99, pvtdgv, rojenmabilog1030,

sakurahimeo7777, Sayuri36ani, ScholarSaiyan, sekhelmet, SirWano, Sommer3Butter, Son Videl 99, Sportsfan64, tecmo33, TerrorofDeathHaseo666, thatguy99991, TheNargana, The ani-gamer10, Theking5033, Tonifranz, Trifi, TyLek, utbu, Vanessa Garca, Zhawk50,

 **Hope to find some new additions to this list :)**

* * *

 **Response to Reviewers (I just love reviews; they keep me motivated to update my fics):**

 **Trifi** chapter 1 . Jul 12

I've never read a reunion fan-fic before, please update the next chapters as soon as possible!

 _*** Well, yeah there is a dearth in the number of reunion fics under the fandom DBZ. But there's two, in particular, reunion fics, that I like. If you wanna know about it, feel free to PM about it._

 _Thanks a lot for dropping in a review. As I recall correctly, I have worked out next three chapters for this fic, so I would be dishing out them real soon. ;)_

* * *

 **utbu** chapter 1 . Jun 27

what a cruel cliff hanger,  
this chapter end just like that? i cant wait for next update.  
update soon please...  
please...please...please...  
please...please...  
please...

 _***Lol, yup … sorry for the cliffy there. I thought that it might be prudent to stop over there. Actually, from the point of view of a reader, it certainly is a 'worse' cliffy. Don't worry, you deserve a new chapter very, very, very… soon._

 _Thanks for reviewing. :)_

* * *

 **KmyD** chapter 1 . Jun 26

I love it!  
Please continue

 _***Absolutely. I have no mind to drop my fics, so I would absolutely continue them. I'm great that you like it so far._

* * *

 **Brii-chan14** chapter 1 . Jun 19

Ah! So good! First and foremost! I can see Pan causing some trouble, but on accident, maybe revealing her dad was the great saiyaman man and her mom was the great saiyawoman. And maybe the other kids don't believe her.

As for the adults, maybe some tension, a little jealously on Sharpner side. Maybe some romance from sharpener and erasa

 _***Those are some of the good reviews and can absolutely be incorporated. Thanks,I really look forward to your stories. You are a great writer. :)_

* * *

 **happilyashley** chapter 1 . Jun 7

oml you need to continue! love the premise maybe me more chapter could wrap it all up!

 _***First off, a sincere gratitude on my part for reading all my fics( correct me if I'm wrong ). Secondly, glad that you love the premise. Yup, surely some more chaps are awaiting._

* * *

 **Son Videl 99** chapter 1 . Jun 1

ahhhhhh! porfa continua! me enamore de esta historia, quiero ver su nudo, su final, etc etc, felicidades me encanto el cap, por fa continua! :3 :)

 _***Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am continuing with the fic. Hope you like some of the coming chapters, as well._

* * *

 **duskrider** chapter 1 . May 29

Its going to be fun to see how this works out and just what the reaction to "brains" is/ Along with Pan's reaction to the nickname.

 _***Haha, I can absolutely pictureize the scene. And thanks for the suggestion, bro. It can most definitely be added, as a humor touch to the story._

* * *

 **DestinyDBZ** chapter 1 . May 21

Damn wonderful start, pal!

Laughing my head off just by imagining the gobsmacked looks on their faces

 _***Thanks bro. Eh…don't know about it being wonderful….but, I did try my best. Lol, their faces … yup, their expressions would be priceless … wouldn't they?_

* * *

 **Jonathan0820** chapter 1 . May 16

this is realy good and a "rare" theme i realy hooe that this does not get abandend

 _***No…not at all. I have no mind to abandon my stories, now that I've been heavily into it._

 _Thanks a lot that you consider the theme to be good and rare. Hope the future chapters be upto your expectations._

* * *

 **KDRDEADMAN** chapter 1 . May 16

Hype level? IT'S OVER 9000!

 _***The cliché…huh?_

 _Anyway…thanks, man, for reading and reviewing on my fic._

* * *

 **Patachu** chapter 2 . May 16

Why is chapter 2 just chapter 1?

 _***Oh! Sorry for that. My apologies. The second chapter was not meant for update. Glad, that you are following this fic. Hope you like the coming chapters, as well._

* * *

 **Wine** chapter 1 . May 16

Very good start

 _***Glad you liked it. Hope you like some more._

* * *

 **Aaron Leach** chapter 1 . May 15

Awesome chapter.

 _***Thanks for the review. Glad that you felt it 'awesome'._

* * *

 **Gokuu the Carrot** chapter 1 . May 15

YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHh nother chapter... OR ELZE

 _***WOW! First review for the first chapter and so enthusiastic a response. Absolutely appreciate it. Haha … lol, no need for the 'OR ELZE' part …. 'coz good thing is, I'm updating._

 _Be tuned for more! :)_


End file.
